


Supplemental material for Pull The Thread, Unravel The Web

by Jory0994



Series: There Are More Things.... [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Pic, AUs, Snippets and other non canon fun.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

To the left is Turner Harper 2IC of team Double D. He prefers Ice magic and short swords. Galahden. Orphan. Likes to pretend to be the sane one but is an adrenaline junky. Signed up to pick a fight with the Empire.

On the right you have Zack Green. He changed his name when his parents threw him out. Team Medic. Signed up to pay for medical school. hand to hand specialist. has a hard time tracking his surroundings when healing.

 

 

To the Left is Davy Jess. Likes bastard swords and lightning magic. Makes inappropriate jokes at inconvenient times. Still the calmest person on the team. Ran away from home with Kemp and were signed up for the Glaive instead of the Guard when they learned they wouldn’t have to fake their ages. 

To the Right is Lisa Kemp. Foulest mouth this side of Lucis. Fire and daggers are her go to weapons. Has all the rage of a high society girl who had enough. The hair is natural.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Amur Kelly Caelum, Daughter of Persian Kelly, who was captured by Imperials and experimented on by Besithia, and Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Prefers claw rings and Illusions to fight. Sabotage specialist. Decided on medical school after her healing gift developed. _Extremely_ pissed at what was done to Ardyn. Cat girl. The scar on her face is from bashing her face on the Crystal while defending it.


	3. Sora and Solis

Sora Argentum age 5. Prompto’s first born. Likes Climbing, strawberries, her dad and brother and extended adopted family. Will climb anything and anyone up to and including King Regis during a press conference. Will bite if you mention hair cuts. Like all of the Changed hates shoes.

Solis Argentum age 5. Likes sleep, blueberries, his dad and sister and extended adopted family. can and will get into anything and anywhere. Everyone dreads the day he discovers the secret passages. Will bite if you mention hair cuts. Like all of the Changed hates shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

 

*look what [Saj_te_Gyuhyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saj_te_Gyuhyall/pseuds/Saj_te_Gyuhyall) made me!!! Amur Kelly Caelum.


End file.
